


Good little housewife

by Slashaddict96



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Femslashfeb2020, Joyce is a top, Karen and Joyce are two horny ladies, Karen is a repressed bisexual, MILFs, Porn With Plot, Sexy Times, Smut, THE KIDS ARE AWAY SO IT'S TIME TO PLAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: A recently divorced Karen gets seduced and explores her sexuality with a very horny Joyce Byers
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Karen Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Good little housewife

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut but there's a mini plot if you squint

_another lonely afternoon in the wheeler household Karen was in the kitchen dicing fresh veggies for holly who was not too excited about eating them Mike and Nancy were out for the night Mike was staying the night at Lucas house Nancy was with Kali_

_Karen wasn't stupid she knew she and her daughter were sexually active Karen didn't say anything though in a way she was jealous of Nancy not only was she able to pick up boys and girls but she was still young and pretty_

_Even after the makeover Karen still felt unpretty she still felt empty inside and alone her husband was gone her two oldest kids are growing up not really needing her anymore even holly is growing up fast it made Karen sad_

_If only she had friends to hang out with maybe that would help fill the void she was friendly with her son's friends moms but they weren't that close in fact the other moms were starting to feel uncomfortable and threatened by her new looks they feared she might try to seduce one of their husbands_

_Karen would never do that of course her sex drive isn't hardly there anymore and plus she was raised to believe that sex was to only please the husband and that's exactly what she did until he wasn't pleased anymore ran off with someone younger_

_After feeding holly and putting her to bed Karen treated herself to a glass of red wine downing it within seconds before hearing knocking on the door_

Joyce? What're you doing here? Asked Karen as she opened the door 

_without saying a word Joyce grabbed Karen kissing her passionately on the lips smearing her lipstick forcing her tongue into her mouth Karen pushed her away wondering what the fuck was happening she was already breaking into a sweat and heavy breathing_

Joyce, I'm confused why did you burst into my kitchen kissing me? Asked Karen 

I've not had sex in so long Karen I'm extremely horny we're the only single ones in this town so I came here says Joyce

_What Joyce was saying made sense actually her and Karen were in the same boat so why not take advantage of it without thinking anymore Karen pushed Joyce against the counter kissing her once more obviously Joyce wanted to be the dominant one as she picked Karen up sitting her on top of the counter tore open the top of her dress buttons flying she began to kiss over her chest licking between her cleavage leaving Karen to moan she and Joyce pulled the rest of her dress down letting it hit the floor_

_Joyce admired Karen's body she was still quite sexy for her age_

_Karen than undid her black padded bra tossing it to the side her breasts bouncing freely_

_Joyce took it upon herself to pull down her matching black panties revealing Karen's sweet wet aroused vulva nice and pink apparently she had waxed herself Joyce wasted no time in diving into the sweetness of Karen's pussy flicking her tongue over her folds and around her clit feeling it pulsate against her tongue Karen tossed her head back against the cabinet moaning in pure pleasure running her red polished fingers through Joyce hair_

_Karen has never felt this way before it was amazing she was finally having someone meet her needs someone who was more gentle never has she ever thought she would be ass naked on her clean kitchen counter being ate out by Joyce Byers_

oh God I'm gonna cum moans Karen 

_she than started to grind against Joyce face in a fast motion as if she were riding a cock her breasts bouncing up and down she rode out her orgasm she came into Joyce mouth nothing has ever been this erotic after coming down from her high she brought Joyce up to her face kissing her tenderly she couldn't wait to fuck her brains out good little housewife she was no longer_

**The end**


End file.
